The Break In
by orpsgod
Summary: What if James had a certain item of value of Jacks, and Jack decided he wanted this item of value back, and Jack decides to request the help of a certain blacksmith Please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Disney's intellectual property. I am making no profit from this other than the good feeling I get when and if anybody reads this and leaves me a nice review. Add here the rest of any legally loophole free disclaimer at your own discretion.

I am not going to say where in the timeline this fits in if it does at all. I will leave that up to your own imaginations.

I also apologize in advance if you feel I don't have Jack or Will, or James' speaking patterns or characters down exactly right. This is the first fiction I have written with them in it. Hopefully they won't grate on your nerves too bad as you read.

The Break In

Chapter 1

The night sky over Port Royal is filled with stars, and a not quite full moon.

Voices come from a hedgerow a short distance from a fairly nice two-story house not far from the harbor.

"I asked you not to do that!" he hissed.

"Do what?" this whispered in a confused tone.

"Make that noise!" hissed out a little louder.

"I'm not making any noise. What noise?" In a little louder confused tone.

"That noise! That noise you are making!" hissed out louder than before.

"What noise? What noise? I'm not making any noise!" Still confused but starting to get angry.

"That bloody noisy noise you are making. Stop it!" in a loud starting to get angry also hiss.

"I can't stop it if I don't even know what noise I am suppose to be making! And noisy noise is no explanation! What bloody noisy noise am I suppose to be making?" A little too loud for the situation.

"Now not only are you making that noise, you are making too much noise talking! Do you want to get us caught? Is that it? Now shut it. Please? Will you please shut it?" Also too loudly for the situation.

"You are talking just as loud as I am. Do you want to get us caught? It wasn't my idea to do this in the first place. I don't know why I let you drag me into this! And now I have to listen to you go on about some noise I don't even know I'm making! What noise am I suppose to be making? And for that matter just explain to me again why are we doing this?" spoken in a tone that anyone within 50 feet would be able to hear.

"Well Boy, just keep that noise up and you can hear that explanation again when I'm giving it to the proper authorities as we're sitting in the local jail cell! Contemplating how much easier this would have gone if you would have just SHUT IT! Now please will you just shut it? The noise and your mouth. Please!" In a voice anyone who had not happened to hear before would surely be able to hear now.

"I………" he began, but didn't finish as the older man pointed at a window on the second story of the house. The older man leaned over and whisper in his ear "The light just went out!" and he could see the shine of silver as the man began to smile.

They sat there in the bushes, giving the occupant of the afore mentioned house time to drift off to sleep.

Will used this time to sit and think about how he had gotten into this situation in the first place. Jack had arrived early that morning, showing up in Will's room above the blacksmiths shop.

Now even though Will knew better, but still groggy from being awoken from a sound sleep, he had allowed silver-tongued Jack to talk him into visiting the Pearl, which had been well hidden in one of the numerous coves that dotted the landscape around Port Royal. Said visit was on the pretense of working on some swords and other piratey things Jack had insisted that only Will, being the fine blacksmith that he was, could do justice to.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, once they had reached The Pearl, he had let silver-tongued Jack talk him into taking a drink of rum. "Just one," Jack had said with a foppish flourish of his hands, "for old time sake and all you know." Even though Will was not a drinker other than an occasional glass of wine or mug of ale, Jack had been very persuasive, and Will had finally given in. After all, one cup of rum couldn't hurt now could it? It couldn't hurt unless you added several one cup of rums on top of each other! Which is exactly what Will wound up doing. Silver tongued Jack and all, you understand.

They had sat there drinking most of the day, Jack pouring out his plan to Will. The more Will drank the more better the plan sounded to him.

Jack needed the blacksmith's help with his plan, and the more Will imbibed the more he became willing to help. After all (silver-tongued) Jack had made it all sound so simple! And all Will had to do is just stand and watch. Jack would do the rest. Hey, he could stand. He was an excellent stander. He could stand better than anyone he knew. Well maybe not as good as Commodore Norrington. But Commodore Norrington was surely such a good stander because he was used to standing for hours watching parades, and being at "functions that required his attention" and all that. He probably hadn't started out as any better stander than Will was. Will though to himself, "Well I'm sure when I get to be Commodore Norrinton's age I could be every bit as good a stander as he is!" and taking another drink of rum, fell flat on his rear as he tried to stand to go "relieve" himself.

"Not my fault." He drunkenly slurred out as Jack who was almost as drunk as Will tried to help him up and wound up instead sitting on the floor beside him. "This ship is rocking." Will finished.

"Aye, she does that from time to time. I've asked her to stop 'specially when I've had a bit of rum, but she don't listen." Jack slurred back at Will, and letting out a belch. "'scuse me" he said putting a hand to his mouth with a rather drunken flourish.

They had left The Pearl and headed for their destination, the afore mentioned hedgerow, as soon as both could stay on their feet. Not sober mind you, just able to walk without falling. They were still swaying back and forth, unusual for Will, and though not that unusual for Jack, he was swaying more than normal.

Jack smacked Will on the arm then bringing him back to the present. "Time to go." Jack whispered, and they both got to their feet still rather unsteady, and headed for the side of the house. Will was proud of himself that he had only stumbled twice and fallen once on the way. But by the look on Jack's face Will judged Jack was not nearly so proud of him.

They stood along side a window on the side of the house listening for any sign that people were still awake inside. Hearing nothing Jack jimmied the window open and crawled inside. He turned once he was inside and whispered to Will, "Alright boy, start standing and watching," and then was out of sight.

Will tried to straighten his coat down and step away from the house to start watching, but this threw him off balance causing him to lean up against said house. Well he could stand and watch just as well leaning up against the house as he could anywhere else he supposed, so he didn't move from his present position. That is until he started to nod off and slide down into a sitting position on the ground, where he was soon sound asleep and snoring.

He was rudely awakened by someone jerking him up off the ground by his shirtfront, and whispering loudly at him. "Now would be the opportune moment to be away from here Boy! I think I may have accidentally woke him up!" Jack started dragging him back towards The Pearl, at a pace Will found almost impossible to keep up, and would not have been able to if not for the fact that Jack was still firmly attached to the front of his shirt.

Will started to giggle then, picturing the sight they must make, if anyone had been around to see them that is, which was highly unlikely as they were now traveling down a path in the middle of the woods, towards the cove The Pearl was anchored in. The more he thought about it, the more he giggled.

"You finding something humorous in our present situation William?" Jack said, looking back over his shoulder but still maintaining their forward momentum.

Will replied, "No Jack, not a thing humorous here, not a thing, nothing at all…. humorous….here…. at all ." he finished still giggling.

Jack gave him a "and they say I'm daft" look and continued heading them for his Black Pearl.

They went aboard The Black Pearl, and straight to Jack's cabin where Jack immediately poured himself and Will more rum.

William still feeling most of the effects of the previous drinking session, didn't hesitate to down this cup of rum, to which Jack added another and another and so on and so forth until poor Will passed out in the chair he had been sitting in. Jack well into his scuppers himself, by accident or choice passed out on the bunk.

To Be Continued Reviews are much appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as before, please see chapter 1 for details

The Break In

Chapter 2

Jack actually was being very quiet for the condition he was in. For as much as people thought, he really wasn't that drunk that often. Not that he didn't partake of some rum now and then. Well, more than now and then if he was being honest. And he was usually always honest. He may slightly mislead people at times, or say things in such a contorted manner that they didn't really understand what he was saying. Or on more than a few occasions, say things in such a way that allowed people to draw their own conclusions. It was not his fault if they were usually wrong with those conclusions. But it still surprised people that he was telling most of the truth most of the time.

Over the years he had built up a fair tolerance to the rum he normally drank, and it did take quite a bit to put him in his scuppers as it were. Tonight he was nearly "in his scuppers".

He had searched the downstairs of the house without success. He headed up the stairs with only minor mishaps. Stairs can be a tricky thing when they appear in a person's double vision!

He knew the item he was after was probably kept in the Commodore's bedroom somewhere, but had searched the rest of the house just in case the Commodore was more sly than Jack gave him credit for.

Quietly entering said bedroom, he paused to get his bearings. "Nice room," Jack thought to himself as he looked around the room bathed in pale moonlight, "Though I'd have to do away with that chintz covered chair if it were me. Not very manly if you ask my opinion." And smiling at his own wittiness, "Are you asking yourself your own opinion of things now Jack?"

Shaking his head to clear it, the movement nearly sent him ungraciously farther into the room before he was quite ready, he thought, "Time to move on."

The Commodore was snoring softly in the bed on the far side of the room, with his back towards Jack. "Hope you're a sound sleeper, Commodore" Jack thought.

"Now just where would I put you if I were the Commodore?" Jack said to himself, eyeing the wardrobe, the two chests of drawers, the large desk, and several various smaller pieces of furniture in the room. He opted to start with the chest of drawers closest to him, and stealthily began opening and closing drawers as he rummaged through them.

Not finding what he was looking for there, he moved on to the next piece of furniture, and then the next, and the next until he was at the bedside stand. As quietly as possible he pulled the small drawer open. Nothing! "Bugger!" he said under his breath. Turning back to face the room for one last look before he admitted defeat, his eyes fell on the afore mentioned chair sitting up against the wall. "Hum," he wondered to himself as he walked over to it.

He felt down between the sides and seat. Nothing! He felt down between the back and the wall. Nothing! "Hum," he thought as he tipped it over on its side so he could see the bottom. Nothing! Wait a minute. "Now that's interesting." He said to himself feeling the bottom of the seat. Part of the thin piece of wood that made up the bottom of the chair had been cut out and then wedged back up in place. Carefully removing the "trap door" he found what he had been searching for. Pulling a much-folded piece of paper out of its hiding place, and with a smile of victory on his face, he returned the "trap door" and started to make his exit. He got almost all the way across the room before the "trap door" decided to come un-wedged from the bottom of the chair, and clatter noisily to the floor.

Jack heard the Commodore's bedsprings creak as he started to turn over, half awakened by the sound. Before he had turned completely over, Jack was out of the room and half way down the stairs. By the time the Commodore was sitting on the side of the bed rubbing his eyes, trying to figure out just what had awakened him, Jack was down the stairs and out the window. And just a short moment from then had Will in tow and was headed back for The Pearl.

James thought he surely must have been dreaming the noise. But as he started to lie back down, he noticed the chair slightly out of place. And then he noticed the piece of wood lying on the floor underneath. He stalked over to the chair and flipped it up on its side and saw the previously filled hole was now empty. He looked out the window with a blank stare, trying to figure out just what had happened. That's when he saw Jack loping across his lawn dragging someone behind him.

"Rash Sparrow. Much too rash indeed!" he said out loud.

It didn't take him very long to throw his clothes on, get to the fort, and roust the men. "I want every inch of Port Royal searched! I want that pirate Jack Sparrow," Jack Sparrow was spat out like a rotten piece of meat, "found and brought back here for the gallows!" Then pointing to several of the men saying, "You sailors, with me!" went running towards the direction Sparrow had disappeared in.

They searched every inch of Port Royal not finding their quarry. Returning to the fort about sun up, Commodore Norrington gave orders for his flagship to prepare to set out to sea. He would search every inch of every cove, nook, and cranny that surrounded Port Royal if he had to, and if he still didn't find Sparrow, he would search every inch of the ocean until he did! That blasted pirate had slipped through his fingers too many times; he was not going to let this happen again! Not if it was in Commodore James Norrington's power to stop it. Besides, the Commodore wanted that map back, a map he had paid a lot of money to have, shall we say, commandeered and delivered to him.

Despite his night before, Jack was up early. He wasn't bright, but he was moving, or stumbling and swaying around, depending on how you wanted to look at it. Giving the still passed out Will a "oh you will regret all the rum you drank last night" look as he walked by, he went on deck and managed to find Mr. Gibbs. "Mr. Gibbs, Prepare to set sail."

"Do we have a headin' Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"A heading? Yes a heading Mr. Gibbs….. That way!" with a little wave of his hand and flop of his wrist, he pointed out of the cove and towards the sea, "That's our heading, yes that way." Jack finished, looking around like he was wondering why he was standing on deck, turned unsteadily and headed back for his cabin.

"Aye sir, that way." Mr. Gibbs said used to Jack's quirky ways, though even as long as he had known Jack he could still be surprised at times.

Jack returned to his cabin. As he started to sway by Will this time he paused and stared and a slightly concerned look crossed his face. "Hum," he said, and leaned over so his ear was close to Will's face. Holding that position for a moment, he stood upright, gave Will a soft pat on the shoulder, and with a smile said under his breath, "You almost had me scared there for a minute young William. But you're still breathing, although when that hangover hits you may wish you weren't." And continued on to his bunk. He flopped down and within a few minutes was sound asleep.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1

The Break In

Chapter 3

Will woke up wondering several things at once. Where was he? Why were he and his surroundings rocking back and forth? Why was he sleeping in a chair? Why did his head hurt so bad? And why could he see Jack through his barely opened eyes? Piece by piece the past day? two days? filtered through the severe throbbing pain in his head.

He groaned and closed his eyes. "I need to get back to the Blacksmith's shop." He mumbled to no one in particular. He started to get up and a wave of nausea hit him, causing him to sit back down. "Maybe not." He said with a grimace. His stomach was rolling now, threatening to empty what contents were left in it all over everything. "Maybe if I just sit still for a few minutes I will feel better."

Poor Will, the occasional wine or ale drinker didn't understand the nature of a hangover what so ever. He would still be sitting there several hours later when he heard, rather than saw Jack wake up. He might have seen him waking if his eyes had co-operated. After the first few times of opening them and being hit by vertigo he decided it was better to just leave them shut.

"Oye William, are you still drawing a breath with us here in the land of the living then?" Jack asked.

It sounded to Will like Jack surely must have been shouting this at him. He put his hands to his head and groaned out a barely audible yes.

Jack smiled and said in a merry tone, "I'd venture to say you wish you weren't though, do you not?" and then in an almost fatherly tone, as if scolding a son, "This should be a lesson to you young William. Drink, and rum in particular are not to be over indulged in by those who think or are sure they can over indulge but wind up over indulging to an excess and by such over indulging excesses wind up finding that said over indulgence brings them to a state such as or very nearly exactly to the state you are in right now. Savvy? "

Will gave up trying to follow what Jack was saying about half way through his little speech. He just sat there holding his head in his hands and letting out a little groan now and then.

"I'll tell you what William, what say you we scurry you over to yon bunk? What say you to that, get some more sleep as it were?" Jack asked this while he was pulling Will up out of his chair, not waiting for an answer.

Will kept his eyes closed but still felt the nausea and vertigo hit hard. He wasn't much help and didn't scurry too fast but was finally landed on the bunk that was spinning at an alarming rate underneath him. His stomach decided this was the time to say Enough! and Will grabbed the first thing by the bed he could lay his hands on to upchuck in. This happened to be Jack's boot.

"No! Boy! No! Will! William! Not good! Not good! Not my boot!" Jack shouted as he flailed his arms around every which way, but it was too late. The deed was done!

"Bugger!" Jack grumbled as he left the cabin barefoot. "Those were a fine pair of boots they were! Hand made in Tortuga and bought especially for me by Old What's Her Name!"

Jack immerged on deck looked around and seeing Mr. Gibbs said, "What's our heading Mr. Gibbs?"

"Jest as you ordered Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs replied.

"And that would be….?" Jack asked, a rather confused look on his face and in his tone, as he didn't remember giving a heading.

"That way!" Mr. Gibbs answered smartly, pointing to the way the ship was headed.

Jack stood there his eyes moving back and forth from Mr. Gibbs face to Mr. Gibbs pointing finger. "I see Mr. Gibbs." And after a shot pause, "Very well, carry on!" and with a casual flip of his wrist, walked away.

Commodore Norrington didn't realize it when he weighed anchor, but he was only about an hour behind his prey. If he had headed straight out to sea instead of down the coastline he would have seen The Pearl not very far ahead. But he did head down the coast to check the various coves and inlets big enough for a ship to hide. And in doing such lost his advantage, at least for the time being.

Norrington spent a couple hours that morning checking these places out and only managed to disturb a few fishing boats, and one thoroughly embarrassed couple who thought their isolated cove would make an excellent rendezvous spot for their lover's tryst.

This all was not making the Commodore a very happy Commodore.

"Mr. Groves, head us out to sea!" he shouted.

"Aye sir, out to sea!" and began giving the orders to the sailors.

Commodore Norrington spoke to Mr. Groves again, "I will be in my cabin.

Alert me immediately if any ships are spotted." And headed off to brood and plot his revenge.

"Aye sir." Groves answered, though he was sure the Commodore was so involved in his own thoughts it went unheard.

The Commodore entered his cabin and stepped straight to his map table.

He stood there staring at it, trying to figure which way The Pearl might have headed, and how much territory she could have covered.

There was a knocking at his door and Groves calling to him a ship had been spotted. Commodore Norrington was out the door and on deck almost before Groves had stopped speaking. Looking through his telescope he saw disappointingly it was not The Pearl, just a merchant ship headed in the direction of Port Royal. Then an idea crossed his mind. "Groves, signal that ship. Let them know we are going to pull up side of them.

Groves did as he was told and in a short time both ships rode side by side in the water.

Commander Norrington shouted over to the Captain of the other ship. "Have you seen a ship with black sails anywhere on your way in?"

"If yer meanin The Black Pearl, I kin recognize that partc'lr ship by sight. Passed 'em a couple o hours ago headed straight out to the south." the Captain answered.

With new light in his eyes, the Commodore thanked the Captain, and turning to Groves gave the order to sail after the Black Pearl.

To Be Continued

Reviews are most welcome


	4. Chapter 4

The Break In

Chapter 4

Jack was in no big hurry as they sailed away from Port Royal. This was partially because he felt it would take Commodore Norrington time to find his map had been stolen, and start the hunt for it. He also figured it would take some time for said Commodore to figure out just who had stolen the item of value. His assessment of the situation was partially influenced by the copious amounts of rum that had been introduced to his bodily system in the past day or so. These assumptions were just a bit incorrect.

So although they were not dawdling, they were not sailing to the full potential The Black Pearl was capable of. Anyone care to say Advantage Norrington here?

Commodore Norrington on the other hand, was pushing his ship for every bit of speed he could get. Anyone care to say Disadvantage Sparrow here?

Will came on deck after sleeping off most of his hangover, which gratefully had subsided to just a headache and a slightly nauseated stomach. When he came on deck he expected to get off the ship and return to his home. To his great surprise there was no land in sight….anywhere! Spying Jack up by the wheel, he wasted no time in approaching. Before he had even made it to Jack's position, he was shouting. "Where are we, and why are we sailing?"

Jack turning to look at the sudden appearance of Will with surprise, and then amusement.

"Now William," Jack said in a patronizing tone, " I know there are more than swords and knives and blacksmithy stuff in that head of yours. We are on a ship, and what do ships do? They sail. And what better place to sail a ship but on the water." Said with a movement of his hands encompassing the ship and the water. "So the answers to your questions are, we are doing what ships do in the proper place for them to be doing it." Finishing with a flourish of his hands, and turning back to the wheel.

This in no way satisfied Will. Stomping up next to Jack he said, "You know what I mean! Why are we not in Port Royal?"

"Port Royal can be such a stuffy place sometimes don't you think?" Jack replied waving his hands around in a dismissive manner.

"Jack tell me what we are doing!" Will said in a "now's not the time to be flippant with me" tone.

Jack looked at Will for a moment thinking, and then making some kind of decision said. "Mr. Cotton you have the wheel." And taking Will by the arm headed for his cabin.

They entered the cabin and Jack motioned for Will to have a seat at the map table. Jack poured two glasses of rum and placed one in front of Will, who immediately shoved it away with a very disdainful look on his face and said, "No Thank You!"

"Suit yourself." Jack said and drank both of them. "Now William," watching Will's face very carefully as he said the next words. "You don't have any desire to…. Sail? On a ship? As a… oh shall we say… Captain? by any chance do you?"

Will looked at Jack with disbelief. "I don't even want to be on a ship, this ship or any other for that matter! And I surely don't want to be the Captain! I just want to feel some solid ground underneath my feet!"

Jack satisfied that Will was being truthful continued. "What do you know about Pizarro?"

"Who?" Will replied totally baffled.

Reaching over and thumping Will on the head with his fingers he said, "Come come Will, don't tell me at least some of that fine education Governor Swann paid good English money for didn't happen to fight its way into that intellectual jumble you call a mind!"

Grabbing Jack's arm to stop the thumping Will replied, "I know who Pizarro was! What I don't know is what he has to do with the situation I'm in now!"

"Ah, a fine point you have made young William, and one I'm about to enlighten you on." Jack said with a smile, disengaging his arm from Will's hand and sitting down at the table and pouring himself another rum.

"Now ever since I was a lad I have heard about Incan gold stolen by the Spanish. Its said Pizarro was in possession of much of this gold. That is until some of his more disreputable men relieved him of quite a bit of it and set off on their own. Rumors say these men set off with their twice stolen gold across Columbia headed for the coast on the northern edge of said country. The rumors go on to say these scoundrels made it almost all the way to their destination before being set upon unmercifully by the natives of the area and killed almost to a man." Jack paused here and poured himself another rum and offered Will some also. Will repeated his previous refusal. "The few men who survived the attack eventually made it back to civilization told a story of untold wealth buried somewhere in the area and a map that showed the spot. Now awhile back I happened to be in a position to take advantage of an opportunity presented to me. I was fortunate enough to come across said map, and having it in my possession was feeling very satisfied and joyful. A feeling that continued until I happened to have a little too much rum in a tavern and had said map wrongfully taken from me while I was unawares and totally unable to stop said map taking. It was only through a blind stroke of luck I found out Commander Norrington was in possession of my map." Jack finished.

Will looked astounded at Jack's tale. "That's what we were doing the other night? Stealing some worthless piece of paper from Commander Norrington? Putting ourselves….me in danger for rumors and some scrap of paper that probably tells the directions to absolutely nothing? Jack I demand you return me to Port Royal immediately. I will not be part in any of your wild goose chases for treasure that doesn't even exist!"

"Ah William, as much as I would like to honor your request, I'm afraid I must decline. You are a part of my wild goose chase as you so unkindly put it. I need your bravery, and your skill with a sword in case any of the descendents of those murderous natives are still lurking about."

"Jack I won't lift a finger to help you fight for something that's not even there!"

"Aye you might not fight for treasure Will but if the afore mentioned natives see fit to set upon us, and it's a fight for your life I think you'll have a whole different outlook on it. Savvy?"

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated


	5. Chapter 5

The Break In

Chapter 5

Norrington had sent a man up to the crow's nest to scan the horizon for any sign of The Black Pearl. He was on the forecastle with his telescope also scanning the horizon, just in case the man happened to miss something. He felt Sparrow couldn't be far ahead of them now. They could come across him and his ship any time!

"Mr. Groves!" The Commodore shouted, "Any more speed to be gotten from these sails?" he asked for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

Groves, wiping the "WE'RE GOING AS FAST AS WE CAN" look off his face before turning to answer his superior officer. "I'll see if we can coax a bit more out of her sir."

"Let's be about that then Mr. Groves!" Norrington said and went back to his horizon scanning. They surely couldn't be far now!

Mr. Gibbs knocked on the Captain's door, with a very unhappy look on his face. He would just about rather take a lashing than tell the Captain what he had to tell him.

"Enter" Jack called, and Mr. Gibbs hesitantly does.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs," Jack said, and seeing the look on his face, "Is there a problem?"

Looking at Jack and Will sitting at the map table Gibbs answered,

"Aye Cap'n there be a problem and a troublesome problem at that."

"Well do go on Mr. Gibbs. Don't leave us in suspense. Just what does this problem happen to be?"

"Rudder chain Cap'n. Broke like a two shilling whore." Mr. Gibbs said.

"And can this rudder chain be fixed?" Jack asked.

"Aye Cap'n, maybe. Could take some time and we'll have ta be dead in the water fer awhile. But we might kin fix it."

"Then I suggest you do just that Mr. Gibbs. Now shoo!.." making a shooing gesture at Mr. Gibbs, "…Off with you now! Go! Go now! Go fix that chain!"

"Seems your wild goose chase has been put on hold for awhile Jack." Will said sarcastically.

"Only for a moment boy. Only for a moment." Jack answered.

A little while after Mr. Gibbs had given the Captain his news, Marty who is in the crow's nest yells out, "Sail ho! Sail ho!" and points off behind them.

Mr. Gibbs takes the telescope and looks in the direction Marty is pointing. Puts down the telescope and makes a beeline for the Captain's cabin. Knocking loudly, he hears Jack shout, "Yes What is it now?" in a "I'm not happy about this interruption" voice.

"Ship off our aft beam Cap'n! Flyin Navy colors!"

The door to the cabin flew open at this statement, and Jack comes out so fast Mr. Gibbs doesn't have time to get out of the way, and is nearly knocked over. Lucky for him Will came out a little slower.

Jack reaches the deck and grabbing his telescope looks through it at the approaching ship. "How long before we can get under way again Mr. Gibbs?"

"Not nearly soon enough Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs answered. "Rudder chain is still down."

"Looks like your wild goose chase may be over before it was really started Jack." Will said with a smile.

"Looks are sometimes deceiving dear William." And turning, walked back to his cabin.

Will stood there watching Jack walk off and couldn't help but think "What has he got up his sleeve this time."

"Sail Ho!" was sung out from the crow's nest of the navy ship just about the same moment as it was on The Black Pearl. Commodore Norrington had just started to go below and almost fell in his haste to turn around on the stairs and head back up on deck. He looked through the telescope and a rather wicked smile graced his face. It was The Black Pearl. Now it was only a matter of time before he would have his hands on that scallywag Sparrow!

"She 'pears dead in the water sir." The sailor in the crow's nest called out next.

"All the better!" Norrington said, the wicked smile getting bigger. "It appears you have no where to run Captain Sparrow! I have you now!"

As the Navy ship approached Mr. Gibbs turned to Jack who had come on deck moments before. "Orders Cap'n?"

"We will wait and see what Commodore Norrington has in mind Mr. Gibbs." Jack said calmly, drawing questioning looks from Will, Mr. Gibbs, and the other crewmembers within hearing distance.

"We're not gonna let them board us without a fight are we Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs asked disbelieving.

"I think the Commodore and I may be able to come to some sort of an accord before any hostilities take place Mr. Gibbs. Now run up the white flag!" Jack said with his own wicked smile. Again drawing questioning looks from Will and everyone around him.

Mr Gibbs stood there for a brief minute digesting what Jack had just said and then, "Aye Cap'n the white flag."

To Be Continued

Reviews are much appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

The Break In

Chapter 6

"Their runnin up the white flag sir." The sailor in the crow's nest called out.

Norrinton puts the telescope up to his eye and looked. Sure enough there is the sign of surrender waving in the wind.

"I evidently gave you more credit than you deserve Sparrow. I had thought you would at least have put up some kind of fight!" Commodore Norrington said to himself.

"Mr. Groves prepare the boarding party!"

"Aye sir." And then to the crew, "All hands to stations. Boarding party to the starboard rail!"

As they pulled along side The Black Pearl, Commodore Norrington could see Jack Sparrow standing by the wheel with a smile on his face. He even gave the Commodore a little wave in greeting. "Indeed!" he snorted to himself, "Perhaps I can remove that smile from your face Captain Sparrow!" Then noticing who was standing next to Sparrow he gave a surprised little gasp. "Turner? What was Turner doing here? Surely Sparrow must have kidnapped him?"

While Norrington was mulling this over he heard a shout from the other ship.

"Oye! Oye there Commodore! What an absolutely wonderful surprise running into you way out in the middle of…." And looking around with a semi bewildered look on his face, "……..here!"

Commodore Norrington rolled his eyes at this and shouted back, "Prepare to be boarded Captain Sparrow." And just as he was about to give the order to his crew, Jack spoke again.

"I just love having guests Commodore, but on such short notice I'm afraid my hospitality is somewhat lacking. Perhaps I could come aboard your ship? I think I have something you might really want to hear." This said with much flipping and flopping of hands and swaying of body.

Norrington rolled his eyes heavenward again, but he was curious. He had Sparrow and The Black Pearl at his mercy. He didn't suppose it would matter if Sparrow came aboard at the same time as his crew or alone, his destination would be the same. The Brig.

"Very well Sparrow, come aboard."

"Captain….Captain Sparrow" Jack shouted back in a world weary tone. "They always forget the Captain part!" he said to himself as he started towards the other ship.

" I hope you have a good plan in mind Jack. It's going to take a good one to get you out of this! Norrington is no fool you know!" Will said as Jack started to walk away.

"No worries William," Jack said smiling at Will, "I shall have the Commodore wrapped around my little finger before you can say….before you can say….Well before you can say any long word that you have found in the past to be almost impossible to say." This was delivered with such aplomb that it took Will a bit to realize just what Jack had said. He rolled his eyes and said to Jack's back as he walked off, "Good Luck Jack, I have a feeling you're going to need it!"

As Jack boarded Norrington's ship several crewmen grabbed him by the arms, holding their swords at the ready.

"Perhaps we could talk this over?" Jack said questioningly, in an almost little boy voice and an expression on his face to match.

"And just what is there for us to talk over Captain? I have here dangerous fugitives from justice. I would be fully within rights to give you and your crew the noose right here, and much would be the better for it if I did!" Norrington replied sneeringly.

In a very casual voice Jack asked his next question. His eyes though, had no casual look in them, in fact just the opposite, and were looking directly into the Commodore's.

"So tell me Commodore, just how closely did you look at that map?"

Taken aback for a moment, Norrington recovered quickly.

"Take Captain Sparrow to my cabin." He said and turned on his heels heading for that destination himself.

Norrington entered his cabin, and just seconds after Jack was unceremoniously shoved through the door, barely regaining his balance before colliding with a chair. Norrington told the men who had "escorted" Sparrow they could leave.

"Since you have brought the subject of the map up, Captain Sparrow, I shall continue it.

You will hand the map over to me immediately or I will have your crew thrown in irons and your ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

"What's to say if I were to hand said map over you wouldn't be doing the afore mentioned any ways?" Jack asked in that casual tone of his.

"I am a man of my word Sparrow. I give you my word as an officer and gentleman, if you hand over the map I will not sink your ship, and your crew will have fair trials upon their return to Port Royal. I would save myself a lot of trouble I'm sure if I just killed you all and searched your ship for the map myself! But I shall not do that, Sparrow. Now the map!"

"Can't do that Commodore." Jack said as he swayed over to Norrington's desk, and taking a piece of fruit from a bowl sitting there, sat down, put his feet up on the desk and began to take a bite.

"Just what do you think you are doing Sparrow? And just why can't you hand over the map?" Norrington said totally flustered by the man's actions.

"I'd like to Commodore I really would, but I burned it, just a little bit before you arrived actually." Jack said.

"I don't believe you! You would not have done that! You want that treasure as much if not more that England does!"

"Oh I am still going after the treasure. I still have the map… up here." Jack said pointing to his head. "I have a certain knack for memorizing things Commodore, and maps are my specialty seeing as I started out a map maker in my younger days. Not hard to do once you get the hang of it. I take it you didn't bother to do the same when you had the map in your possession then? Shame really. Then you wouldn't have had any use for me at all. Funny ol world innit Commodore." Jack finished with a smile.

How did this man always wind up getting the best of him? Was there a higher power somewhere just totally against him? He was a good honorable man. He had always tried to do his best in everything. What had he ever done to deserve to be plagued by this…this ….devil's spawn?

Jack sat there smiling watching the emotions cross the Commodore's face. He knew the decision the Commodore would eventually have to come to. So he sat there eating the Commodore's fruit, and resting his feet on the Commodore's desk, and smiling and waiting.

"Very well Sparrow what are your terms?' the Commodore answered a few minutes later in a downtrodden tone.

" I thought you might come to see it my way!" Jack said with a smile.

"We take your ship, as mine is in a bit of a unnavigable condition right now. Part of your crew and part of mine will accompany us. The rest will stay on The Pearl and work on correctin the problem with her. They can meet us when said repairs are finished in a spot we designate. We can exchange crewmembers at that time, and we all go on our merry ways. Now as for the treasure, half goes to me and me men, the other half to Dear Old England. And we both give our word of honor. Do we have an accord Commodore?" Jack said holding out his hand.

"We have an accord this time Sparrow. But when this is over, if I have the chance I will see you hanging on the gallows!" Norrington said shaking hands with his tormentor.

"Fair enough Commodore, fair enough." Jack answered with a very satisfied smile.

To Be Continued

Reviews are much appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

The Break In

Chapter 7

Jack stood on the rail of the navy ship, hanging onto one of the rigging wires and speaking to the men, his crew and the navy sailors, on The Black Pearl.

"Now gentlemen, I'm sure we can all put our differences behind us here and carry on in a civilized manner as it were..…" Seeing the black looks on the faces and the grumbling of both crews he added quickly, "…For just a very very short amount of time that is gentlemen. Then you can all be back at each other's throats just like usual." He said with a wave of his arm and a flop of his wrist.

"That should really keep them from hacking each other to pieces Captain Sparrow." Norrington said from behind him on the deck, in a very sarcastic voice just loud enough for Jack to hear. Will who was standing next to the Commodore had to stifle a laugh.

"Now carry on men. And don't hurt my Pearl!" Jack said jumping down from the rail.

The men on The Pearl continued their grumbling and dagger shooting looks at each other, but didn't break out into any physical contact…..yet.

As Norrington's ship sailed away from The Pearl, Will approached Jack and Commodore Norrington.

"You don't really think that is going to work do you Jack? Navy men and Pirates thrown together for who knows how long?" shaking his head in disbelief.

"Now William where is your faith in your fellow man, your faith that men no matter how different they may be can work together in harmony for the good of all?" Jack answered as he gave Commodore Norrington a little pat on the arm and a smile.

William and Norrington's eyes both rolled heavenward at this statement.

"I'll bet you your part of the treasure they wind up chopping each other into little pieces before two days have gone by Jack." William said

"I am not a betting man!" Jack answered in a very unconvincing tone.

"Right!" Will and Norrington said at the same time.

So on they sailed towards the treasure. Jack spent most of his time at the wheel since he was the one that knew exactly where they were headed.

Norrington and Will spent some of their time together talking.

"Your surely not along on this trip of your own free will Mr. Turner?" Norrington said to him during one of these talks. "I can't see you running with a known Pirate, and you don't impress me as a treasure hunter."

"I didn't start out totally of my own free will, that's true. There was quite a bit of rum involved. A totally vile drink in my opinion I must say. They could burn every drop of it and it wouldn't bother me in the least." Will answered. "But Jack is not your normal pirate. In fact Jack is not your normal anything. He is a good man who has chosen a bad profession, or way of life if you will. He is, in some ways is not so unlike you or me or a number of other men I could name. He is usually out for himself that is true, but in some ways we all are. Once you get to know him you realize he doesn't like to hurt people and won't unless he has no choice."

"He is still a pirate Mr. Turner, that is all I want or need to know about the man!" Norrington answered.

They avoided any further talk with each other of Captain Jack Sparrow the rest of the trip.

"Land ho" the call rang out from the crow's nest, and everybody crowded to the railing to see. Of course at this distance all that was visible was a faint whitish line on the horizon. The men soon lost interest and returned to their various duties. It would be awhile until they were close enough to actually see anything.

Norrington stepped up beside Jack at the wheel. "Do you really think after all this time it's still there?" he asked in a hushed voice, the thought that they might really be going to find the treasure muting his normally sarcastic tone.

"Aye Commodore, it's there" Jack replied.

"What makes you so sure Sparrow? It could have been found and taken off a long time ago." Norrington said more in his normal tone, the moment of awe having passed.

Jack answered without even correcting the Commodore about his name.

"I can feel it Commodore! It's there alright!"

They found good anchorage, surveyed the landscape for any signs of natives in the area, and not noting any smoke from any fires or paths showing in the jungle surrounding the shore, or hearing any drums or other signs of habitation, sent a scouting party ashore.

And then they waited.

Several hours later the scouting party returned. They reported directly to Commodore Norrington's cabin, where he, Jack and Will were discussing what their next move should be.

Mr. Mathews, who had been the leader of the shore party, knocked on the door.

"Enter" Norrington and Jack both called at the same time. Norrington graced Jack with a dirty look and Jack, smiling a meek smile said, "Apologies." And motioned with his hands for Norrington to continue.

"Report Mr. Mathews." Norrington said still looking at Jack with disdain.

"Sir! We went over quite a bit of the area and found nothing but some long abandoned villages, some statues carved out of stone scattered around, and some kind of Temple with a diamond shape carved in the front of it. Been taken over by the jungle a long time ago just like everything else here."

At the mention of this Jack's eyes lit up for only a moment. If Will had not been looking directly at him at the time it would have gone totally unnoticed.

Mr. Mathews continued, "We didn't see any signs that anybody has been in here in a long time sir."

"Very well Mr. Mathews, you may take your men and tell cook to give each an extra ration of ale. Fine job Mr. Mathews, you are dismissed."

"Well gentlemen," Norrington addressed the two men, "It's too late in the day to launch another venture now. I say first thing in the morning we go ashore. Do you concur?"

Will answered although he was still watching Jack's face. "I think that would be reasonable Commodore."

Jack with a flip of his hand said merrily, "What ever you say Commodore." And left the cabin.

Will found Jack a few minutes later standing at the rail looking towards the jungle beyond.

"So Jack, something special about that Temple?" Will said standing just behind him.

"What? Temple? What could be so special about that? Must be dozens of them around here William. What ever would give you that idea?" Jack answered with his usual flip of his hands.

"Oh I don't know Jack, maybe something in your reaction when you heard that piece of the report?"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about William!" Jack said in his "I'm not telling the whole truth but trying to make you think I am" tone.

"What ever you say Jack." Will said in a "I know you too well to believe you" tone and returned below deck. Tomorrow was going to be a long hard day. Hacking his way through a jungle was not his specialty.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated

6


	8. Chapter 8

The Break In

Chapter 8

Everyone was up early the next morning. The men who had been chosen to accompany Norrington, Jack, and Will on the expedition had the supplies and implements they would need loaded in the longboats in record time. You could feel the excitement thick in the air.

Norrington gave the order to board the boats, and they were headed for shore. They kept an eye on the edge of the jungle as they approached, just in case. They unloaded the supplies and other things and each man picked up the share they would be carrying.

Into the jungle they went. Will was in the lead to start. His strong arms hacking at the vines and underbrush as they made their way deeper into said jungle. Jack was behind him, and Norrington followed Jack, the other men strung out behind. Every once and a while Jack would give Will some directions along with a smile and his usual foppish hand and arm movements. "Oye William, a little more to your right." Or "That's it young William, fine job you are doing!" or "The way you are handling that machete a person might think you were actually interested in that treasure William!" or " Well at least all those years as a blacksmith have not been wasted William."

They stopped to take a break after several hours. William was worn out from all the swinging of the machete he had done, and stretched out on the jungle floor as much as he could. Jack came over and sat beside him. "Well William you've done a fine job so far. If you wish I will take over the hacking and slashing of the vegetation for a while."

William looked at Jack not believing what he had just heard. "I don't know Jack. This jungle hacking is pretty hard work."

With a little pout on his face and in his tone, Jack said, "Are you saying you don't think old Jack is up to the task?"

"I'm just saying it's harder than it looks Jack. I'm not sure how long you would be able to keep it up." Will replied, and seeing Jack's pout deepen said, "If you want to give it a try Jack go ahead."

Jack with a flourish of his hands said. "Thank you for offering William, I think I will!" and picking up the machete where Will had dropped it, set off hacking and slashing the foliage with vigor.

The rest of the company slowly got up to follow the path being opened before them.

William was surprised at how well Jack was doing. He would not have bet money on Jack lasting more than ten minutes at the most, but it had been close to a half an hour and Jack was still slashing away with movement that had not slackened in the least.

Norrington was thinking almost the same thing. When he had seen Jack with the machete in his hands, and realized what Jack was going to do he had actually snorted aloud at the thought. But he had to admit the Pirate had surprised him.

"How long do you suppose he can keep this pace up Mr. Turner?" Norrington said.

"I would not even hazard a guess Commodore. We are talking about Captain Jack Sparrow here. And the one thing I've learned about Jack is he never ceases to amaze."

"Indeed!" Norrington replied, and then after a short pause, "I am beginning to notice that about the man myself Mr. Turner."

As they were talking Jack had come to an abrupt stop, causing Will to run into him, and the Commodore to run into Will.

"Jack! What are you doing Jack!" Will shouted.

"Honestly Sparrow, give some warning before you stop in front of a person like that!" Norrington shouted along with Will.

Jack turned, looked at them and smiled, and then directed the men's attention to the sight in front of them.

There perhaps 20 feet in front of them stood a massive structure, vines and underbrush overgrown and tangled on and around it as if the jungle was offended by its presence and wished to squash its very existence. It easily put to shame any edifice anyone of them had ever seen anywhere. At least 10 stories high and covering a massive area from what they could judge. And there towards the top was a large diamond shape carved into the stone of the Temple its self, standing out against its background as if some inner light were illuminating it.

All but Jack stood there transfixed by the sight. Jack had already started to approach the Temple looking around on the lower sides of the building and hacking vines from such when they appeared to be hindering his view of what ever it was he seemed to be looking for.

One of the men standing behind Norrington and Will said, "I think we've got company gents."

Turning as one Will and Norrington could just make out what may be some of the natives they had so diligently looked for on their arrival moving towards them through the jungle.

"Time to go!" Will said and headed for the only strong hold with in reach, the Temple.

Norrington was not far behind him, pausing only long enough to say to the men behind him, "To the Temple men, on the double!"

Now Jack was so intent on his search for what ever it was he was searching for that he didn't notice Will or a few seconds later Norrington run past him on their way up the steps carved in the front of said Temple, to a large door at the top of these stairs. He didn't notice the fourth or fifth man run past him following Will and Norrington. He might not have even noticed the seventh or eighth man if one of them looking behind instead of where they were running had not bumped into him. Tipping his hat and mumbling a hasty "'cuse me," the man took off again. Jack stood there puzzled watching the man make his was up the stairs in a very rapid fashion when he saw two more men run past him in the same fashion. Looking back in the direction they had all come from, and noticing people who were not and never would be his people headed for him in the same hurry every one else had been he let out a surprised "OH" and following his countrymen's lead, ran for all he was worth after them.

They made it in the Temple and began trying to push the massive stone doors shut. Jack made it inside just as the doors were closing. There was pale light filtering in through vine-covered openings about 25 feet above them. It was not a comforting light as it threw everything into an erie glow.

Norrington ever the Commodore began shouting orders before the doors were even completely shut. "You there Mr. Mathews, take three men and scout around for other entrances! You there Mr. Snyder, take the rest of the men and make sure those doors don't open!" pointing at the doors they had just come through.

Mr. Turner, Captain Sparrow, I suggest we take a look around and find out just what You," looking at Jack pointedly, "have gotten us into!" Jack naturally gave the Commodore one of his sheepish looks, put his hands together in front of him and said, "Sorry?"

Norrington only snorted, "Indeed." in return.

Norrington, Will, and Jack started to walk around the area they were in. There were a set stairs against one wall of the room leading up to another level, and a short distance away a set leading down to somewhere.

Mr. Mathews returned with his men and gave his report.

"There's one set of doors just like the ones we came through on the back side. There's a good sturdy wooden beam across them that should keep them from being opened sir. I think they are safe."

Very well Mr. Mathews, you and your men go help Mr. Snyder keep those doors in front from being opened. Mr. Turner, Captain Sparrow, and I are going down these stairs to make sure there is no entrance to be had there."

"Aye sir." Mr. Mathews saluted.

Norrington, picking up the lanterns Mr. Mathews and his men had returned with, and lighting them, headed for the stairs leading down. "Mr. Turner, Captain Sparrow you're with me!"

"How bout I just stay up here and help mind those doors Commodore? What say you to that?" Jack said. "You and Will just scurry along now," making shooing motions, "and I will just stay….up…."

Norrington interrupted then. "Sparrow! With me! Now!"

Jack started to follow then but kept looking at the men by the door as if one of them was going to save him. Not one of them said a word.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always welcome

6


	9. Chapter 9

The Break In

Chapter 9

"Mr. Gibbs!" Mr. Groves said loudly as he entered the galley where Gibbs was sitting,

"This sort of behavior would never be tolerated on one of Her Majesty's ship's! I insist you do something about it immediately."

"And what sort of behavior would you be talkin about Mr. Groves?" Gibbs answered.

"All this drinking and devilry going on. Have you forgotten we have the responsibility to fix The Black Pearl and make her ready to sail? We must be ready to pick up the Commodore in just a few days! And speaking of the Commodore, he would never put up with the things that are going on here!"

"Well then I say just as well he ain't aboard then 'in it. As far as the drinkin, seems ta be keepin the Pearl's crew from crossin blades with yer crew now don't it. Can't say enough bout a good drink now and again. Are you a drinkin man Mr. Groves?"

"I have been known to tip a mug from time to time, but this hardly seems the time!" Mr. Groves said.

"Now let me comfort your mind Mr. Groves, then you can decide whether ta drink the mug I'm pourin. We have the best men fer the duty workin on the rudder. Can't do no more than that. When it's fixed it's fixed, not a minute before nor after. If that puts us at the right time and place to pick up your fine Commodore then it does, otherwise I guess they'll wait till we take a notion to show up. Now seein as neither one of us be on duty fer awhile, I suggest you calm your nerves with that mug of rum I poured for you. Or you can go pace the deck and be in the same shape you were in when you came in here." Gibbs finished, pushing the mug across the table towards Mr. Groves.

" I guess your right, we can't do much till the rudder is fixed. Maybe this is the time for a mug after all Mr. Gibbs." and sat down, picked up the mug and began to drink.

"Aye Mr. Groves, it's always a fine time fer a good mug o rum!" Mr. Gibbs said lifting his own mug.

Norrington had started down the steps and had made it to about the fourth step when he heard Will speak to Jack.

"What's the matter Jack? Come on."

As he turned to see what the matter was, he saw the look on Jack's face and snorted. "Oh come come now Sparrow! Surely you're not going to tell us your afraid of the dark?"

"It's Captain Sparrow, and it's not the dark I'm afraid of." Then leaning a little forward and peering down the stairs into the darkness said, " It's deep, dark holes in the ground."

Another snort from Norrington, and a look of "is he pulling our legs?" from Will.

Jack continued, looking apprehensively down the stairs, "Have been ever since I was a wee lad and my cousin Charles pushed me in one. Was there for hours till me dear mum heard my pitiful cries for help and pulled me out. Haven't really cared for them since, and always do my best to avoid them when ever I happen upon one. Like now!" he finished still looking down the steps with that apprehensive look.

"You can stay be me Jack, how would that be?" Will said, pretty sure Jack wasn't putting them on.

"There now Captain Sparrow, Mr. Turner will hold your hand while you walk down into the big bad deep dark hole in the ground!" and then "I can't believe I just heard that come out of the mouth of one of the most feared pirates in the Caribbean!" Norrington said shaking his head as he started down the stairs.

Will followed, and Jack came hesitantly behind him.

They followed the stairs down, the light from their lanterns casting very little illumination on their surroundings. After about 25 or 30 feet they reached the bottom. They stayed close to the wall as they started to explore the area. They walked around the perimeter of the rather large room, and found themselves back at the foot of the stairs without finding any other openings that could be used as an entrance.

"Mr Turner, take the end of this rope and we'll find out what lies more toward the middle." Norrington said. "I'll stand here and pay it out as you go."

Will took the end of the rope and his lantern, and started to walk straight out from where they stood. Jack followed him, feeling he was safer with Will than staying behind with Norrington.

Feeling Jack holding onto the rope behind him Will said, "You're coming with me?"

"I feel safer with you William. I don't think he likes me!" Jack answered.

"Have you ever given him reason not to like you Jack?" William said with a chuckle.

He could tell without really being able to see that Jack had pulled himself up to his full height, straightened his shoulders, put his nose in the air and say, "Not that I'm aware of!"

"What ever you say Jack." Will said with another chuckle.

They had gone about 30 paces when suddenly the floor was no longer there under them.

They fell far enough it knocked the wind out of them. It was several minutes before either one of them could catch their breath to speak.

"Jack! Jack! Are you alright?" Will shouted feeling around for Jack. They were in total darkness; their lanterns had broken in the fall.

"William," Jack said borrowing some of Commodore Norrington's sarcasm, "I am in a deep dark hole in the ground inside a deep dark hole in the ground! How would that piece of meat you call a mind think I am!"

"I meant did you break anything in the fall Jack" William replied not in the nicest of tones, "Although I don't know why I even care!"

Jack began moving arms and legs and other body parts trying to access whether he had actually broken or damaged said parts. "No William, it doesn't appear I have broken……Now that's interesting!" Jack said as he felt around underneath him.

"What?" Will said.

"I don't appear to have broken any of my own bones William. Can't say the same about the poor bloke or blokes underneath me."

"Now what are you talking about?" Will said irritably.

"Bones Will, lots of them, underneath me." Jack said. "Has to be a dozen or more people or at least people bones down here with us!"

"Are you sure?" William asked in a "Is he pulling my leg again?" tone.

"Now William, I have come across a skeleton or two in my time. I think I should know what one looks like er feels like, don't you?" Jack said borrowing that sarcastic voice again.

They could hear Norrington calling to them. "What happened? Mr. Turner are you alright? Mr. Turner!"

"I told you he didn't like me, never even asked about me." Jack said poutily.

"Mr Turner answer me! Are you and Sparrow alright?" Norrington repeated.

"Captain, Captain Sparrow!" Jack said. "Why do they always forget?"

" I don't think either one of us is hurt Commodore, but we are at the bottom of some kind of pit." William called out.

"Don't move! I'll go get some men and get you out." Norrington shouted as he headed up the stairs.

"Wonder where he thinks we're going to move to?" Jack said, and then "See I told you William I should have stayed and guarded the door!"

"Jack, you are absolutely impossible!"

"Not impossible William. Improbable maybe but never impossible."

"What ever you say Jack, what ever you say." William said wearily.

To Be Continued

Reviews are most welcome


	10. Chapter 10

The Break In

Chapter 10

"Now that is certainly a fine tale Mr. Gibbs!" Mr. Groves said in a drunken slur. "Sea turtles you say?"

"Aye sea turtles, and every word the gospel truth!" Mr. Gibbs answered.

"The truth you say? I don't know if I believe all that, but a good story none the less!" Mr. Groves said laughing drunkenly.

"Aye the truth!... And that be the truth of it!" Mr. Gibbs said just as drunkenly.

They sat there drinking their rum and trying to top each other with the stories they were telling.

The night had brought with it a heavy fog. As The Black Pearl rested at anchor another ship approached. The look out, one of the few men on the Pearl that was not too drunk to see half way clearly sang out, "Ship approachin off the starberd beam!" No one paid him any mind. He called out again. No response. Looking down from his perch and seeing nothing but very drunk or passed out bodies, he figured he better go find Mr. Gibbs. Entering the galley a few minutes later where Gibbs and Groves were still trying to best each other with their ramblings, he said, "Ship a'comin off the starberd beam Mr. Gibbs."

"Must be the Cap'n and the Comm'dore returnin early. Probably loaded down with riches!" Mr. Gibbs slurred out.

"We'll be rich men then won't we Mr. Gibbs! Shall we go top side and have a look?" Mr. Groves asked very un-soberly.

"Aye just as soon as we finish our rum." Mr. Gibbs answered.

Norrinton came back with three of the men, all carrying lanterns. They carefully walked to the edge of the pit.

"Ah Commodore, there you are. Finally! I just wanted you to know I haven't moved at all!" Sparrow called out." I don't believe young William has moved either, have you William. No neither one of us has moved Commodore! Just waiting on the rescue Commodore! That is what you are going to do isn't it? Pull us out of this bloody hole! Soon Commodore? Like now!"

"I'd be a bit more careful with my words if I were in your position Sparrow! I do have a limit to my patience, which you are by the way, about to reach. I would not regret leaving some of the "baggage" on this trip behind, if you get my meaning!" Commodore Norrington replied.

"Jack," Will said, "Now is not the opportune moment to anger Commodore Norrington!" throwing one of "Jack's words" back at him.

"Apologies Commodore, I just want out of here. Now!" Jack said.

"Indeed!" Norrington snorted, and then, "I shall pass a few of these lanterns down so we can see what we are up against."

The lanterns lit up not only the upturned faces of Jack and Will, but also several large piles of bones scattered on the floor of the pit. Jack or Will neither one wasted any time grabbing onto the rope that was lowered for them to exit the pit.

After he and Jack were safely out of the pit, Will turned and looked back saying, "I wonder what they are all doing down there?"

"More than likely some kind of burial pit of these savages Mr. Turner." Commodore Norrington said, also peering into the pit as the lanterns were being withdrawn.

As they started to walk away holding the lanterns up and out in front of them for better light, Jack said "What's that over there?" looking a short distance away at something the lanterns had illuminated.

As they approached, they could see a large stone table of some sort, and more bones.

There were a few bones on top of the table and several smaller piles of bones lying on the ground around the table. And something else, something staining the table and surrounding floor.

"That looks almost like blood!" Will gasped.

"New blood on top of old blood Mr. Turner." Commodore Norrington said with a grimace.

"Aye William seems our friends outside practice a bit of sacrifice. Just hope we aren't the next in line." Jack said in a serious tone seldom heard coming from his lips.

"Report Mr. Mathews!" Norrington said as he topped the stairs.

"Don't understand it Commodore, we haven't heard hide not hare of them since we've been here!"

"Biding their time Mr. Mathews I'm sure. Probably thinking they can wait us out." Norrington replied. "We need a vantage point we can see just what they are up to.

Maybe up on the other level we can find one." Norrington finished.

Norrington started up the stairway leading to the upper level. Will followed, and was surprised when he heard Jack right behind him. "You're coming Jack?"

"We're going up this time William, not down. I don't have a problem with up." Jack said smiling and making the up down up hand gestures as he said each word.

Reaching the upper level they could see several small openings in the walls over grown with the jungle. The openings were no more than a foot or so across and about two feet high. Taking his sword Norrington began to hack the vegetation out of the way.

Will and Jack followed suit at some of the other openings.

Norrington looked through the opening before him and saw only jungle beyond, the same with Will.

Jack however was towards the front side, and could see the natives sitting and standing around the front of the Temple. As Jack looked at them, they were looking back at him.

"Hum?" he said quietly to himself, "I wonder? Yep! I think it's worth a try."

Will, who was closer to Jack heard him mumbling to himself and turned just as Jack threw something out the opening.

"Jack? What did you just do?" Will said as he walked over to Jack. This caught Norrington's attention, and he walked over also.

"What? What William? I did not do anything! Nothing! As in nothing.. done ...here.. William!" in a very guilty tone.

"Jack I saw you! You threw something out the window! What was it Jack?" William said.

"Yes, do tell Sparrow. We would be very interested to know!" Norrington said looking straight at Jack.

"I don't know what you two are talking about!" Jack again said in a very guilty tone.

"Oh I think you do!" Norrington said stepping up and looking out the opening.

"Now that's strange!" he continued.

Will stepped up and looked. All the natives were down on their knees in front of the Temple with their foreheads on the ground.

"What's going on here Jack? Why are they doing that? And what did you do to bring this on?" William asked in a puzzled tone.

"Why does everyone always blame me when something strange or unexpected happens?" Jack said in his little boy pouty voice.

"Because it's usually your fault Sparrow!" Norrington said with a snort. "Now start talking Sparrow!" he said as he placed the blade of his sword against Jack's throat.

"No need for violence Commodore! I thought you may have come to like me…..a little?….just a bit?...or not." Jack finished seeing the look on Norrington's face and the increased pressure of said Commodore's sword at his throat.

"Indeed!" Norrington spat out. "Talk Sparrow or all the treasure in the world won't save you!"

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	11. Chapter 11

The Break In

Chapter 11

"Talk Sparrow! My patience has reached its end!" Norrington said as he backed Jack up the few steps to the wall and added more pressure to the sword at his throat.

"He's serious Jack!" Will said looking at the expression on the Commodore's face. "You better start talking!" Will wasn't too sure the Commodore hadn't been pushed to the point that he really would cut Jack's throat.

Looking at the Commodore, and seeing the "I'm deadly serious" look there, Jack decided it might be best to start talking.

"A bit hard to talk with a sword at my throat Commodore." Jack said trying to give Norrington one of his trademark smiles and not succeeding very well.

"Talk!" Norrington said as he moved back a step or two, holding the sword a few inches away but still pointed at Jack's throat.

"Now William, I don't want you to feel that any of this is in any way your fault." Jack started, waving his hands around at Will.

"You're not trying to blame this whole thing on me are you?" Will said staring at Jack in disbelief.

"William, I just said none of this is your fault. You should really pay more attention when people are talking to you lad." Jack replied.

"Enough Sparrow!" Norrington said loudly, "Stop all this falderal and tell me what is going on. What did you throw out that window, and why are the savages all cowtowing to us?"

"Not us mate, me." Jack said.

"Sparrow!" Norrington shouted and started to jab at Jack with his sword.

"No!" Will shouted, grabbing the Commodore's arm. And then to Jack, "Talk Jack. I won't stop him again!"

"Very well gentlemen. Will did your Father ever tell you about a trip he made to this very area?" seeing the bewildered look on Will's face he continued, "Thought not. Well seems old Bootstrap Bill had occasion to be on a ship that was forced to find port here. Terrible storm had blown them off course and done quite a bit of damage to their vessel according to Bill. Course that was twenty-five years or so ago, you couldn't have been but a wee babe at the time. When Bill and I were on the Black Pearl he told me the story. Seems the natives had taken them prisoner as soon as they stepped on shore. Was about to sacrifice the lot of them to their heathen gods when one of them noticed the ring Old Bill was wearing. Stopped them dead in their tracks from what your Father told me. The savages untied every man jack of em and threw themselves on the ground and went to chanting and carrying on, just like them out there now. Come to find out that ring of Bootstrap's had a stone in it the savages thought had some kind of magical power and only the gods possessed them. Of course if Bill had known anything about the legend he could have hauled off a lot more that just himself when they sailed away. Bill had the right leverage, just didn't know it at the time." Jack finished.

"And you stole the ring from my Father, to satisfy your greed!" Will said bitterly.

"No William," Jack said in a muted tone, "He slipped it in my pocket right before they marooned me on that god-forsaken spit of land. Whispered in my ear, "Maybe this will keep you alive like it did me." As he finished he was staring off in the distance as if he were reliving the moment.

Will didn't know how to react. He was totally taken aback by Jack's last words, he just stood there not sure whether to believe Jack or not. He stood there contemplating the look on Jack's face and knew every word the man had just spoken was the truth.

"I'm sorry Jack. I shouldn't have said that." Will said trying to apologize.

Regaining some of his composure he said, "No worries Will, other than those gents waiting out there for us." Waving his hands towards the window and smiling.

"So it was the ring you threw out Sparrow." Norrington interjected lowering his sword.

"I'm hoping they will tend to be a bit more sociable if they think we might be some of their gods set foot on earth to collect some of our long lost goods." And taking a quick look out the window and seeing the natives in the same position they were a few minutes ago said with a flourish of hands, "Gentlemen, I think now would be the opportune moment to test out my theory as it were." And turned and headed down the stairs.

"Never ceases to amaze, you say?" Commodore Norrington said to Will on their way down the stairs after Jack.

"That would be about the truth of it Commodore." Will replied smiling.

"Open the doors men!" Jack said with a wild swinging movement of his arms.

They looked from Jack to each other and then back at Jack.

"Are you daft man?" Mr. Mathews said, "There are murderous savages out there!"

"Captain Sparrow has a plan Mr. Mathews. And for all our sakes it had better work!" Norrington said. "Open the doors as Captain Sparrow requested." And then, "But keep your weapons at the ready, just in case."

Mr. Mathews and the other men began pulling the huge stone doors open, none of them looking like they thought it was a good idea. When the doors were open far enough for Jack to get through he strutted out on the wide top step like he owned the place and began to address the natives.

A/N: The language spoken by the natives as far as I can find in my research was mainly Spanish. And as I don't speak or write Spanish please make believe I have written Jack's speech in Spanish. As much as Jack has traveled I'm sure he would have learned enough to say the following:

"Greetings my children! I am Sparrow, god of the …of the…..water! I and my fellow gods," sweeping his hands and arms towards the door he had just come out of, " have come to recover some of our godly goods and take them to our godly homes. We are very powerful gods and don't require or request your help in any way what so ever. And so my children, Sparrow god of the water orders you to return to your….to your….where ever it is that you return to when you leave like you did to come here! Be off with you now!" making shooing motions with his hands, "Go on shoo……shoo…..off home you go now! Go on!…. Off you go!"

To everyone's surprise, not the least Jack's, the natives got to their feet, still looking at the ground and began backing away from the Temple and into the jungle.

"I don't believe it!" Norrington said.

"One thing I've learned Commodore, you never make the mistake of underestimating Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack didn't even bother re-entering the Temple. As soon as the natives were out of sight he returned to his search of the outside of the Temple, hacking and chopping the vines and underbrush from the sides.

Will came out slowly looking around to make sure the natives were really gone. Then walked down the steps and started searching for the ring Jack had thrown.

Norrington followed Will, but stopped at the bottom of the steps where Jack was.

"Just what is it you are doing Sparrow?" Norrington said in his usual tone.

"I would think Commodore, you would have the courtesy of addressing the man who just saved your life using the title said man deserved!" Jack said peevishly.

"Very well , even though you are the one that got us in this situation to begin with, Captain Sparrow, what is it you are doing?" Norrington replied in his own peevish tone.

"Looking for a diamond." Jack answered the Commodores question.

"You surely don't expect to find a diamond in all this overgrowth?" Norrington said in a disbelieving tone.

Will came back with the ring cradled in his hand. "Here Jack, I found your ring." He said offering it to Jack but not taking his eyes off it.

Jack straightened up then and looking at Will said in a soft tone, "No Will you keep it. It's probably one of the few things you will ever have to remember your Father by. It's yours now."

"Are you sure Jack, he did give it to you."

"I'm sure lad. He would have wanted you to have it. It's yours." And turned back to chopping and hacking.

"Captain Sparrow! You still haven't answered my question!" Norrington said.

"Commodore, if you insist on interrupting me we will never find the diamond! And if we don't find the diamond we don't find the treasure! And need I remind you if we don't find the treasure I will have one very unhappy crew when I return without the shiny things they crave! Not to mention the unhappy government you will have to face who it seems also enjoy shiny things! Now I would think you could put your time to better use by hacking and chopping with me, and HELP ME FIND THAT DIAMOND!"

To Be Continued

Reviews are appreciated

6


	12. Chapter 12

The Break In

Chapter 12

Everyone had been hacking and chopping at the growth around the Temple for some time.

William, who had made his way to the far back corner called to Jack, "Is this what you're looking for Jack?"

Jack approached and looked over Will's shoulder at the mark carved into the side of the Temple.

"Ah! Well-done young William! This is exactly what we need!" Jack said with a flourish of his hands and a big smile on his face. Without saying any more he turned and backed up to the diamond carved there on the wall and started taking giant steps away,his hands and arms gesticulating in a wild manner.

"What's the matter with him?" one of the men said."

"I think all that exertion from hacking and chopping in this jungle heat has finally made him completely daft!" another man answered.

Will, and Norrington who was now standing next to Will, stared at Jack not even trying to dispute the man's words.

"Do you really think, Mr. Turner, he actually knows what he's doing?" Norrington said incredulous at the Captains actions.

"It's so hard to tell with Jack Commodore, the only way to know for sure is to wait and see what happens. I guess maybe we should follow him, in case he hurts himself with all that wild swinging of his arms." Will said as he headed off after Jack.

Norrington stood there staring at Jack for a few moments longer, and then with an "Indeed!" proceeded to follow also.

One by one the other men picked up their picks and shovels and joined the parade that was forming single file behind Jack.

About a hundred paces into the jungle Jack stopped abruptly, looked around, and making a surprised "Oh!" and pointing to his right at something, headed off again with the giant steps and gesticulation of his arms.

The men behind him followed.

Another fifty paces and Jack stopped, and looked around puzzled. "Hum" he kept saying to himself as he turned in circles looking around.

"What is it now Sparrow!" Norrington said, "Surely you've not forgotten the directions on the map? The map that you BURNED?"

"Captain! Captain Sparrow Commodore! May I ask you something Commodore?" Jack said temporarily stopping his turning in circles and looking at Norrinton.

"I suppose you will whether I give you leave or not!" Norrington replied sarcastically.

Putting his hands together in front of him, in a praying gesture he said, "Do you think when we find this treasure, if I were to give you some of my share, you could possibly remember to call me by my proper title? It's not really much to ask is it Commodore? A trifle really. What do you say to that? Might we have an accord then Commodore?" Jack finished.

Norrington smiled and replied, "If Sparrow, if we find the treasure."

Almost before Norrington had made his reply Jack, with a pleased "Oh!" and a pointing of his hand, was off again.

Norrington looked at Will, shook his head and said, "Knows what he's doing, Indeed!"

Will smiled, shrugged his shoulders, and started after Jack. Norrington and the rest of the men resumed their positions in line and began following too.

Jack halted again after another hundred paces and began looking around at the ground as he turned in circles. He took three steps to his right and continued the looking- turning. Then took three steps backward and did the turning- looking. He stopped and bent over taking a close look at the ground, stood up with a smile on his face, and made a gesture to the men with the shovels, "Gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to start digging…..here!" And backed away, giving the men who were wasting no time getting to the spot Jack had indicated, room to dig.

It was hard making any headway in the dense undergrowth, but the men were determined. Very determined! They could almost feel the gold and silver and other shiny items of untold value in their pockets!

About four feet down they heard a dull thump from underneath their shovels.

As one they threw the shovels away and went to digging with their hands. Scrapping the few inches of dirt off the top of what soon showed its self to be a large slab of wood.

"Sparrow, if this is the treasure, you don't owe me a thing. I will use your title whenever I address you. No doubt right along with other words not nearly as nice but just as befitting to describe you! " Norrington said as he, Will, and Jack stood on the edge of the excavation watching the progress.

"Ah Commodore, I knew you'd come around!" Jack said grinning at the Commodore.

"Don't take that as an indication that I have come to like or respect you Sparrow!" Norrington replied haughtily.

"That thought never crossed my mind Commodore!" Jack said with a wink.

Will watching the two men and listening to the exchange smiled his own smile, and then said, "Jack, Commodore, I hate to tear you away from your wonderful little chitchat, but they've cleared the top!" Will said pointing to the wooden slab below them.

"Gonna be almost impossible to get this thing off of here!" Mr. Mathews who had been taking his turn in the hole said.

"We can try wedging a rope under a couple of the corners. Then with all of us working togther, we might be able to pull it off." Will offered.

"Very well you heard young William. Chop chop men, do that thing he said with the rope!" Jack said clapping and waving his hands about.

The men looked at Jack with that look they usually wound up looking at him with, which was, "The man is daft!" Then they looked at Commodore Norrington.

"It sounds like its worth a try men. Get on with it." Norrington said.

Within a few minutes they had a rope wedged underneath two of the corners of the wood slab.

"You two," Norrington said pointing at a couple of the men standing across the hole from him, "Take your shovels and picks and pry up while we try to raise it. You two," pointing at two others, "do the same on the other corner. The rest of you men come over here to help pull."

When everyone including Jack, Norrington, and Will were in position, the Commodore gave the order, "Alright men, lets give it all we have! Pull! Pull! Pull!"

Slowly the slab started to rise. The men continued to pry, and the ones on the rope continued to pull. When the slab had been raised about two or three feet, Norrington told the men who had been prying at the corners to come and help pull.

With all of them pulling to the best of their ability it wasn't long and the wood came crashing back towards them. The ones nearest the edge of the excavation barely made it out of the way without being crushed.

They turned around and looked at what lay underneath the massive lid. There was total silence, the men so astounded at the sight before them they were hardly even breathing.

"Well now in'that something!" Jack said with awe.

"I would have to concur with you Captain Sparrow." Norrington said in an almost whisper, as he stared at the sight before him.

"I don't believe it Jack! You really were telling the truth!" Will said in amazement.

"As I think I've said before on several occasions young William, I do that quite a lot yet people are always surprised." Jack said with a smile.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always welcome


	13. Chapter 13

The Break In

Chapter 13

All they could do for several minutes is stand and stare, not trusting their vision; sure what they were seeing would disappear if they dared to breath or utter a single word.

The Commodore, shaking his head to clear it and rubbing his eyes looked at the treasure laid out in front of him once more to make sure it was still there. He was the first to speak.

"The first thing we need to do is figure out how we are going to transport this back to the ship." He said in a quavering voice, still not believing it was there in front of him.

This seemed to snap the rest of the company out of their shock, and they all started talking at once.

"I say we take what we can carry and be out of this place as soon as we can!" one sailor said.

"Aye, don't know if those bloody savages are gonna change their minds about us bein gods! Could come back and butcher us all!" another one said.

This statement caused a panic in most of the men, they all started jumping in the hole grabbing what they could, tugging pieces of the treasure from each other, and turning into a riotous mob, all shouting and cursing at once.

They were brought rather abruptly to a halt at the sound of a pistol firing. They all looked in the direction from which the shot had come.

There stood Captain Jack Sparrow with a smile on his face that didn't even come close to being reflected in his eyes. Even people that knew him well, or as well as it was possible to really know Jack, had very seldom seen that look. And most of the ones that did often came regret it.

Jack sauntered a little closer to the edge of the pit and in a merry tone said, "I'm havin a thought here men. I think there is a much more better way of going about this. Those who want to return to the ship with the treasure line up over there." making a pointy-wavy motion with his hand indicating one side of the hole, "And those who would rather stay behind in this fine hole…..can stay behind in this fine hole." ending his statement with a flourish of his hands towards said hole.

Within a few seconds the men had gotten his meaning and were lined up along the side of the hole.

Jack, still smiling at the men, said to Norrington, "Orders Commodore?"

Still digesting what had just happened the Commodore took a second or two in giving his orders, and even then he looked at Jack for a few minutes as he started to speak instead of the men. He had been sure the situation was about to degrade into bloodshed. "Orders? Yes orders! You men there," pointing at several men across the hole from him, "Go cut some long poles. You men," again pointing out a group of men, "Start building some crates to haul the treasure in. And the rest of you start stacking what you can on the sides of the hole."

It didn't take any time at all for the men to go about their tasks and they soon had several crates built that were loaded to the brim with treasure. Before long more were added and within a short time they had most of the treasure loaded and ready to take back to the ship.

"We'll have to take what we can carry now and will have to make several trips back to get the rest." Will said.

"A fine plan young William, we can trade off with the men on the Commodore's ship, and when The Pearl arrives we can use those men too." Jack said giving Will a pat or two on the back.

They set off for the ship then, with the crates hanging from the poles resting on the men's shoulders.

The men's spirits were high on the way back to the ship. Each man had many an idea about how he planned on spending his part of the booty. Everything from staying drunk in Tortuga for a year, to trying to buy a pardon for all their past wrong doing, to buying their own ship and finding every treasure that had ever been rumored to exist any where in the known world.

"Well Commodore, seems all the men have plans for their swag, what have you in mind for your share?" Jack said.

"I do not intend to have "a share" Captain Sparrow, as far as I'm concerned this belongs to England." Norrington replied.

"I should have known you would be too much of a "Commodore" to even enjoy one single cent. Really Commodore, not even a new jacket or perhaps a new wig?" Jack said eyeing the Commodore's head.

Taking a hand and touching his wig, Norrington answered, aggravation dripping from his voice, "There is nothing wrong with my wig Sparrow! I am a Commodore in Her Majesties Navy and have worked hard to attain that position! I have in the past, do now, and in the future will keep acting as such!"

Jack couldn't help but smile, sometimes it was so easy to get the Commodore's goat.

"Very well Commodore, you just keep on acting in your Commodore-ish way. I'm sure your superiors and England herself will love you for it. Your men on the other hand may hold a slightly different opinion. I think they have the notion to claim at least some of the shiny for themselves."

"Jack, why do you find it necessary and even pleasurable to goad Commodore Norrington? I find his devotion to duty and his adherence to his values a very commendable thing!" Will said.

"It doesn't surprise me a bit you would feel that way William. Are you sure you aren't related? I believe sometimes, regardless of the pirate blood in your veins William, you two could be brothers!" Jack said.

Will, who was carrying the other end of Jack's pole stopped abruptly and dropped his end, causing Jack to come to a sudden stop also. Turning to face Jack he said in an angry tone, "Jack, why does it bother you so much that someone would choose to do the right thing? Just because you lack a moral center doesn't mean there are those of us who don't! You might benefit a great deal if you had a little more of that yourself!"

"I meant no harm William," Jack said earnestly, and then in his more usual tone, "He's such a stuffy Commodore!" and then with his pouty expression and voice, "I do too have a moral center!"

"What ever you say Jack!" Will replied, shaking his head, picking up his end of the pole, and starting after the others.

They walked the rest of the distance to the shore with very little conversation between them.

"Ah there she is! The Pearl!" Jack said with pride and ?love? in his voice, sighting the ship as soon as they stepped out of the jungle and onto the beach.

The rest of the men looked out to the cove at Jack's exclamation. Sure enough The Black Pearl rode at anchor next to Norrington's ship.

"Now we need to decide how we shall divide and load the treasure. I would suggest we take one boat to my ship and the other to The Black Pearl, and do the same with the other loads we retrieve. Does that sound fair to you Captain Sparrow?" Norrington said.

"Aye Commodore, that sounds fair enough." Jack replied.

They hurried to load the long boats with their booty and rowed out to the awaiting ships, anxious to get fresh men and go after the next load.

Jack was one of the last ones out of the long boat and he had barely set foot on the deck when he was grabbed and had several men holding swords at his throat.

"Bugger!" he said, "Not again!" Then someone was speaking to him and he was looking into the face of one of the last people he would ever have imagined running into way out in the middle of …….here!

"Jack, Jack fancy runnin inta ye way out here! An just look at what ye brought me!" The man then began laughing in a maniacal way.

To Be Continued

Reviews are always appreciated


	14. Chapter 14

The Break In

Chapter 14

"Now Jack, ye don't look happy to see me. I expect Commodore Norrington is feeling the same way about now! It's a pity men on both yer ships weren't actin to their full potential. It weren't all that hard acquirin either one of them! I will have to say the Pearl was the easier though." And seeing Jack's expression laughed and continued, "Lots more rum on the Pearl, Jack! Or was! A drunk man makes a poor adversary. May want to remember that in the future. Now off to the brig with ya! Oh, not you Mr. Turner, I believe I'll have a word or two with ye first." He started laughing as they drug Jack and his men off to the brig.

Norrington and his men had been thrown in the brig as soon as they had boarded their ship.

One of the men in the same cell explained to Norrington exactly how they had allowed a Royal Navy ship to be taken without a shot being fired. A fact Norrington was none too happy about, none too happy about at all!

"We had been expecting the Pearl and had not been alarmed when she approached." the man said. "It was too late to do anything by the time we realized what was happening."

The Commodore was not impressed with the explanation in the least! " Indeed! A Royal Navy crew allowing their ship to be boarded without even a single shot being fired! It's just not done!" Norrington said to the men in a very stern voice. "But," he continued to himself, "now that it had what were they to do about it?"

Jack was having a similar conversation with Mr. Gibbs in the brig of The Black Pearl.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack said in a rather loud voice, "I asked you not to hurt my Pearl! Do you not remember me saying those very words Mr. Gibbs? Saying them and depending on you to follow through with any actions required to insure my Pearl was not hurt. Do you remember any of that Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye Cap'n, I remember every word ye spoke. They were upon us before we knew what was happinin!' Gibbs said.

"And pray tell Mr. Gibbs, just how such a thing could happen.. eh? Some of the finest men, pirate, or Royal Navy taken by surprise? Just how does that happen Mr. Gibbs? Would you care to explain that part to me Mr. Gibbs?"

"Well ya see Cap'n it was real foggy and they just kinda snuck up on us before we knew it." And being Gibbs he couldn't help a little embellishment of his tale. "We put up a fine fight Cap'n! And a fierce fight it was! Men fightin tooth and nail! Sword crossin sword! Men fallin like flies! Fightin on the quarter deck, fightin on the fo'castle, fightin on the….."

Jack interrupted Mr. Gibbs. "Tell me Mr. Gibbs, if there was all this fighting and blood, and gore, and dying going on, why are all my men here and accounted for in these cells? And for all intents and purposes totally uninjured I might add? I don't think I've seen so much as a scratch on any of you!" and then speaking loud enough all the men in the cells could hear him said, "Do any of you have a large gaping wound or a missing limb or two, or a bruise or even a scratch you would care for your Captain to see to show just what a vicious battle you have been through? Any of you? No? Would you care to explain that Mr. Gibbs…eh?"

Hanging his head in shame along with the rest of the crew Mr. Gibbs said in a very quiet voice, "We was all drunk."

"What was that Mr. Gibbs, I don't think I quite heard that?"

A little louder Mr. Gibbs said, "We was all drunk."

"Again Mr. Gibbs if you please!"

"We was all drunk when they came upon us Jack." Gibbs said mortified.

"I see, I entrust The Pearl and her safety to you and what do you do? You get drunk! And then what happens? We all wind up here, prisoners in our own brig! And now who will it fall upon to get The Pearl and us out of this mess? Any ideas on that one Mr. Gibbs?"

Looking at Jack with a hopeful expression on his face Mr. Gibbs said, "We was really hopin you'd be able to come up with somethin Jack."

"So now it's all been dumped on Old Jack's shoulders has it? And what if Old Jack isn't able to come up with a plan to escape?" and thinking about his reputation for being able to escape from just about anything, and what he had just said added quickly, "Not that I couldn't come up with something if I tried…. which I haven't done yet, just so you know. And once I put my mind to it…… which I'm going to do in just a few minutes, I'm sure I can….. and will come up with a plan to get us out of here. One that will work…. to escape us out of here, just so you know!"

"We was hopin that'd be the case Jack." Gibbs said with relief.

Jack looked at the innocent way Mr. Gibbs was looking at him and wondered if he had just been out-Jacked by his first mate. "Hum" he said, as Mr. Gibbs continued to give him that extremely innocent look. Jack thought to himself, "I think I'll have to be keeping a closer eye on him from now on!"

Norrington in his cell and Jack in his cell on The Pearl, were each pacing back and forth muttering to themselves, trying to figure a way to get themselves and their men out of said cells.

"Now Mr. Turner, it surprises me to see a man such as yourself amongst this rabble." Barbossa said.

"Were you speaking of you and your men Barbossa? I assure you I would not keep such company if I had been given a choice!" Will replied snappishly.

"Ah, I see the whelp has not lost any of his bite!" Barbossa said with a sneer. Then walking among the crates of swag sitting on the deck he said. "Tell me Turner, is this all the booty or is there more to be had?"

"You don't really think I'm going to answer that do you?" Will said.

"I was really hoping ya would yes." Barbossa said. "But seein as yer not of the notion just yet, I guess ya might as well be joinin yer friends. Take him below!" Barbossa told two of the men standing there, turned, and headed to the Captain's cabin. "Now let's see what damages ye've done to me cabin in my absence!"

Jack stopped his pacing and cocked his head as if listening to something. Smiling a rather sly smile he walked over to the front of the cell and waited. In a few minutes Will and the two men came down the stairs and into view.

Jack called out to Will, "Now don't do anything stupid boy!"

The men "escorting" Will paid no attention, but Will did. Looking at Jack and seeing him making eye motions at the cell door, he gave a slight nod.

One of the men put the key in the lock, told the men inside to stay back, which they did for the moment, and pulled the door open. The other man holding onto Will started to step forward to shove Will into the cell. Will grabbed him by the arm and threw him in the cell, where he was unceremoniously set upon by the men there.

In an instant Jack was through the door shoving it wide open and knocking the man still hanging onto it off balance. Jack was on him in a moment, along with several of the other men in the cell who had come out when Jack did. They drug the man outside the cell inside the cell with the other and gagging and tying them both locked them in.

"Now Mr. Gibbs, what have you to say about your Captain's plan?" Jack said a little too proud of himself.

"Aye Cap'n, a fine plan it was!" Mr. Gibbs answered, and then under his breath, "Good thing Will came along when he did or we might have been there forever!"

"I heard that Mr. Gibbs!" Jack said emphatically.

"Now's not the time Jack!" William said.

"Your right William." Jack said, and then to Mr. Gibbs, "Don't think I'm going to forget that remark any time soon, Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Cap'n" Mr. Gibbs answered.

"Now let's get that riffraff off my ship!" Jack said heading for the stairs.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome


	15. Chapter 15

The Break In

Chapter 15

"Jack!" Will said, "We need a plan before we go storming up there!"

"My plan is to remove Barbossa and all his men from my ship!" Jack replied, but did stop his movement towards the stairs.

"If we go charging up those stairs we may be the ones removed from the ship Jack. We need to make sure Barbossa's men on both ships are engaged at the same time. That way we don't have to worry about reinforcements coming over to sway the battle. We need to come up with a plan to free Norrington and his men. That way we have the advantage." Will said.

"Alright William, is there an alternate plan rattling around in that head of yours or is it up to Old Jack to come up with one once again?"

"Someone has to sneak over to the other ship and find a way to free Norrington. I will swim over and once I have them freed will give you a sign we are ready for the attack." William replied.

"Ah Dear William, so you feel then you are much more qualified in the stealthily sneaking aboard ships than I am? Even though I have had much more experience with said stealthily sneaking that you have or probably ever will have? Is that what you are thinking William?" Jack asked. "And just how good a swimmer are you?" added almost as an afterthought.

"It's not that far Jack, I think I could manage to swim that distance. And yes I probably could be almost as stealthily sneaky as you if I had to be!" Will answered hoping Jack was not going to start his pouty routine. They really didn't need that at the moment.

"Well William, since you have this all planned out and taken care of, and don't need Old Jack, I guess I will just go back to the cell and wait till you come back and get me when it's all finished!" Jack said, and he was indeed pouting.

"Alright Jack! You swim over and free the men. We will get in a position to see your signal. Then we will start the attack here and you can start it over there. Is that suitable?"

William said with a "please let this have satisfied you" tone.

"Thank you for offering William, I think I will!" Jack replied with a smile and headed up the stairs to start his stealthily sneakiness.

"Ain't nothin to be done except what you just did when he gets like that Will." Mr. Gibbs said as he walked up beside Will and they both watched Jack ascending the stairs.

"I could have shot him!" William said.

"Aye, that's often the first thought that goes through peoples minds. Don't think it would do any good though, somethin about the man keeps death a far piece from him." Gibbs replied. "Probably only succeeded in hurtin his feelins more.

"That's probably true Mr. Gibbs." Will answered. "Well let's get to our vantage point so we can see his signal. We can stop and arm ourselves on the way."

Jack had managed to make it to the other ship and to the stairs leading to the brig undetected. He stopped at the head of the stairs and listened for any sounds coming from below. He wanted to make sure no one was there watching the "prisoners" before he made his entrance. All he heard was some snoring, and the sound of someone pacing and muttering to themselves. Smiling, cause he knew that had to be the Commodore, he walked down the steps and peeked around the corner. Good, no one but the Commodore and his men were present.

"Sparrow! How in the blazes……" Norrington said in disbelief as he saw Jack entering the room.

"Captain, Captain Sparrow Commodore!" Jack interrupted. "Has it been so long you have forgotten our little accord?" Jack said.

"Alright Captain Sparrow, how in the blazes did you get here? Weren't you thrown in the brig over there?" Norrington said still somewhat disbelieving that Jack was really there, but getting aggravated at the man anyway. Funny how this man could put him in an aggravated state whether he was around or not!

"Now Commodore, you should know me well enough by now, or at least by reputation to realize there is not a cell built that can hold Captain Jack Sparrow for long!" this said with a superior tone in his voice, flip of his hand, and toss of his head.

"Indeed!" the Commodore replied. "Well Captain Sparrow, perhaps you would be so kind as to work your magic for us. I want my ship back!"

"I know the feeling Commodore. Now where's that key?" Jack said looking around the room for said key. "Ah there you are!" finding the key hanging on the wall by the door.

"Now Commodore, young William is waiting on The Pearl for a signal to begin the attack. I trust you will give that signal at the opportune moment." Jack said as he unlocked the cell door.

"And just where will you be Captain Sparrow?" Norrington asked.

"I have a certain person to call on over on The Pearl, unfinished business and all that!" Jack said with a wicked grin.

Jack was just climbing back on The Pearl when he heard the signal. The sound of a cannon being fired from Norrington's ship, and then but a few seconds later the sounds of men shouting and swords clashing, and pistols being discharged coming from both ships.

As he made his way on deck he looked around for Barbossa and caught him coming from the Captains cabin looking around to see what was happening.

Drawing his sword and making his way towards the pirate, while avoiding the other men embroiled in combat around him, Jack called out, "Barbossa! I think we have a little matter to settle here!"

"Jack? I knew I should have shot you as soon as you came aboard!" Barbossa replied drawing his own sword.

"You'll never know how many people have thought the same thing!" Jack said with a smile and attacked the older pirate.

They danced around each other, swords clashing, each trying to impart as much damage to the other as they could, and end the fight in their favor.

Jack managed a glancing blow with his sword to Barbossa's arm, leaving a long bloody slash mark in its wake. Barbossa returned the favor with a deep gash to Jack's side.

And on they went until suddenly Jack felt everything going dark, and collapsed on the deck.

Norrington and the men with him were putting on their own battle. William being one of the better at handling his sword was doing more that his fair share of defeating the adversaries. Norrington, a fine man with a sword himself was not far behind in enemies vanquished, and before long was able to say, "Gentlemen, the ship is ours!"

Will turned then and seeing The Pearl had not been conquered yet shouted, "We need to get to The Pearl!" and headed in that direction.

"Mr. Mathews! Take the survivors to the brig and lock them up!" Norrington shouted "And post a guard on them. The rest of you men to The Pearl!"

As Will cleared the railing on The Pearl, he saw Jack go down.

"Jack! No!" he yelled and ran towards where Jack lay unconscious on the deck, about to be run through by Barbossa's blade.

To Be Continued

Reviews are most welcome


	16. Chapter 16

The Break In

Chapter 16

Will reached Jack just in time to knock Barbossa's blade away from Jack's chest.

"Ah Mr. Turner, care for a little sword play?" Barbossa taunted, pointing his sword at Will.

"You may want to rethink that Barbossa! I am a better swordsman than I am a blacksmith!" Will taunted back and made the first strike, catching Barbossa on the cheek. Barbossa's hand touched the spot and felt the stream of blood running from the wound. Raising his sword he made a thrust at Will who easily out maneuvered the strike.

Will again marked Barbossa with his blade on the arm, slightly above the wound Jack had inflicted.

"Blast you Whelp!" Barbossa cursed and with an angry look on his face again struck at Will and missed as Will danced out of the way, cutting Barbossa on the hand as he did.

They went at it then, Barbossa getting the worst of the exchanges between the two.

Norrington and the rest of the men had gained the advantage over Barbossa's men, and within a short time had the ship under their command. The only ones left at battle were Barbossa and Will. Barbossa still getting the worst of it from Will's blade.

"We should stop this before the lad gets hurt!" Mr. Mathews said.

"In a moment Mr. Mathews, how often is it a blacksmith gets the thrill of crossing swords with a pirate? Besides I think he's enjoying himself. Look at his face." Norrington said.

There was a small smile across Will's face. Not a smile of joy mind you but one of confidence. He knew he had the pirate.

Barbossa was tiring, not only from the long fight but from all the blood loss, and finally throwing his sword to the deck said in a dramatic tone, "Very well Mr. Turner, I can fight no longer! I ask no quarter, you may run me through!" and threw his arms wide in the air.

Will stood there with his sword pointed at Barbossa's chest as if he were considering doing just that. Then lowering his blade and looking at Norrington said, "I think that would rob too many people of the pleasure of watching you hang! Commodore, the prisoner is at your mercy, not that he deserves any in the least!" and turned to walk over to where Jack was still laying unconscious on the deck.

"Escort our guest to the brig, and keep him in irons. I would hate for him to miss his appointment with the hangman!" Norrington said.

Kneeling beside the injured man, Will noticed the gash in his side still oozing blood. Taking off his shirt and ripping it into strips he bandaged the wound as best he could. In rolling Jack over in the process of this he noticed a large gash in the back of his head, one that was clearly visible even through the thick dreadlocks that adorned the Captain's head.

"Nasty wound that is!" Gibbs said as he walked up holding his own injured arm that had just been bandaged below deck. "Will he pull through? Be a sad old world without his likes in it." Gibbs said in a wavering voice, his eyes a little shiny as he looked at his Captain lying there on the deck. Then getting control of his emotions, "Don't believe as long as I've known him I ever seen Jack go down in a fight before."

"This is beyond my little skill with injuries. He needs a real doctor." Will spoke softly.

"Mr. Groves, get the doctor over here forthwith!" Norrington shouted. He had walked up just moments before, after giving his orders concerning Barbossa.

"He's probably busy attending to our injured Commodore." Mr. Groves answered.

"Mr. Groves, that was not a request! Are you clear on that?" Norrington said in a no nonsense tone. "On the double man!"

In a short time the Doctor was there and looking Jack over. "I'm amazed he's still alive! One of these wounds should have killed him, don't know how he's still living with the both together. Can't do much for him here. I need him in my quarters. Not sure I'll be able to do anything for him there either!"

"You men," Norrington said motioning to some of the sailors standing around staring, "Captain Sparrow needs to be transported over to the Doctor immediately!"

Norrington, Will, and Mr. Gibbs were standing in the cramped quarters of the doctor watching him work on Jack. He had taken care of the wound in Jack's side and was about to begin on the one on Jack's head.

"This….Hair! It will have to come off! I can't see what I'm doing in that mess!" the Doctor said.

All three of the men standing there looked at each other. To Jack there was The Pearl first and foremost, then rum, and then his hair.

"Are ya sure ya have to take his hair Doc?" Mr. Gibbs asked, "Cap'n won't be none too happy ta wake up without his hair!"

"If I can't see what I'm doing he'll be lucky to wake up at all!" the Doctor replied.

"Maybe there's some way to work around it Doctor?" Will asked.

"Work around this?" the Doctor asked with amazement indicating the jumble sprouting from the head in front of him. "And how would you suggest I go about that sir?"

"Perhaps it wouldn't be necessary to remove all his hair, perhaps you could remove only the hair around the wound its self?" Norrington asked.

"Is that a medical judgment or an order Commodore?" the Doctor asked none too happy himself having three men with absolutely no business in his quarters giving him "advice".

The Commodore stood there for a moment thinking, and then in his Commodore-ish tone said, "That's an order Doctor, do not remove even one strand more of the man's hair that is absolutely necessary!"

"Very well then! But I want all three of you out of here now! I will not be bothered by any more interruptions!" and began working on the wound.

The three made their exit, going on deck and standing at the rail gazing off in the distance. Each lost in their own thoughts, mostly consisting of past experiences they had with Jack. And praying the man would pull through.

Several hours later the Doctor came and told them he had done all he could. He had Jack moved to Commodore Norrington's cabin, and someone would have to be with him at all times not only to watch for signs of fever but also to make sure he didn't move and reopen his wounds. The doctor also told them he would check on him from time to time as his time allowed as there were other injured waiting on his services, but to call for him if there were any signs of worsening or vomiting or the like.

Without a word all three headed for the Commodore's cabin. They entered quietly staring at the man lying on the bunk with his head and side heavily bandaged. Looking pale as death, they had to watch for several minutes to see if he was even breathing. Each found a seat at the large map table in the room and continued to stare at the Captain, no words being passed between them.

They had sat there watching Jack's chest barely moving and listening to his ragged breath for a while when Norrington spoke.

" I don't think Captain Sparrow would have a problem with us having a drink in his honor." Norrington said, feeling the need for a drink for the first time in a long time.

"I can't see Jack holding it against us. I'm sure he would do the same for any of us." Will said.

"Aye, Jack would be the first to raise a mug…….if he were able that is." Mr. Gibbs said.

To Be Continued

Reviews are welcome


	17. Chapter 17

The Break In

Chapter 17

Norrington stood up, walked over and opening the door on one of his cabinets extracted three glasses and a bottle of rum, and returned to the table. Pouring rum into each glass he passed them to the other men.

Will lifted his glass despite remembering this was the drink that got him into all of this, and made a toast, "To Jack!"

"Aye, to Jack!" Gibbs said.

"To Captain Jack Sparrow!" Norrington said. And they all drank in honor of Jack.

The Doctor came in about an hour later and found not only one person there watching his patient but three. And all three were well on the way to being incapasatorally unable to fufill that duty. They were barely able to speak coherently enough for each other to understand the tales they were telling about their remembrances and past dealings with Jack.

Wondering how this man lying here was able to bring about such loyalty and evidently drunkenness in his fellow man, checked said man, and finding him still breathing and fever free left shaking his head.

The three of them had become quite noisy in their long-winded ramblings, and also being quite drunk had not heard the stirring coming from the bunk.

"Couldn't possibly talk one of you gents into givin a half dead Captain a bit of that rum could I?" Jack spoke feebly.

No answer.

"Would you bring me a bit of that rum gents?" trying a little louder this time.

Still no response from the three.

"Gentlemen! The rum please!" spoken louder but unfortunately the exertion threw him into a coughing fit that threatened to rip every stitch out that had been put in, and was very painful in addition.

But he had gotten their attention.

"He's coughing! He's coughing!" Will shouted drunkenly pointing at Jack.

"Aye! Coughing!" Mr. Gibbs shouted.

"Maybe he could use some rum to stifle that cough." Norrington said as he tried to get up and act on his suggestion. Finally after the fourth try he made it to his feet but it took several more tries before he actually started to walk in a very unsteady fashion towards the bunk.

Jack, who's coughing fit had subsided by now was thinking, "Now he's going to fall on me and finish me off and I won't even be able to go out of this world with the taste of rum on my lips!"

"Easy there Commodore!" he said out loud.

"No worries Captain, I'm fine!" Norrington said as he half sat half fell on the side of the bunk, the jarring of said bunk bringing renewed waves of pain to Jack's body.

"How bout a drink?" Norrington slurred as he precariously waved a glass over Jack.

"That would be wonderful I'm sure Commodore, however I usually prefer to drink my rum as opposed to wearing it, if you get my meaning?" Jack said.

After a moment Norrington got the joke. "Ah very funny Captain, yes drinking rum is much more preferable to wearing such! Very funny indeed!" and tried unsuccessfully to hand the glass to Jack, spilling most of it on Jack and the bunk in the process. And seeing what he had done started laughing loudly pointing at Jack, "Guess you had your rum in the unpreferred way this time Captain!"

"So it would seem Commodore!" Jack said and looked at Will and Mr. Gibbs for help.

Will and Mr. Gibbs started unsteadily over to the bunk when they saw what Norrington had done.

"Here Jack," Will said slurring his speech as bad as Norrington, "Here let me help you."

Grabbing the blanket from underneath Jack, Will started trying to wipe the rum off of him and again Jack felt a wave of pain run through him.

"No! Stop it! William! Not good! Stop!" Jack howled in pain.

"That's nothin to what yer gonna feel when ya see yer hair Cap'n" Mr. Gibbs said in a drunken garble.

"My Hair!" Jack said in alarm. "What's wrong with my hair!"

Will and Norrington both shot Mr. Gibbs a drunken "you shouldn't have said that" look.

"Your hair's fine Jack, the doctor just had to take a little of it off to fix the wound on the back of your head." Will drunkenly assured him.

"We haven't seen it yet but I'm sure he didn't shave much." Norrington added.

"Now I really need some rum! My hair! Do any of you have any idea how long it took to grow that hair? And how long it will take to grow it back? I thought not! Well I'll tell you how long……….A very long time……..that's how long!" Jack finished.

Will stumbled over grabbed the rum bottle sitting on the table and brought it back to the bunk. He poured each of them a glass, set the bottle on the floor, and sat down beside it.

"Would you like to hear about the battle Jack?" William said trying to get Jack's mind off his hair.

"Aye the battle!" Mr. Gibbs started in, "We put up a fine fight Cap'n! And a fierce fight it was! Men fightin tooth and nail! Sword crossin sword! Men fallin like flies! Fightin on the quarter deck, fightin on the fo'castle, fightin on the….."

Jack interrupted, "Seems I may have heard this one before Mr. Gibbs. The important thing is where's my Pearl and why am I not on it?"

"The Pearl is fine Captain," Commodore Norrington said then. "Riding right out there beside us. Brought you here so the Doctor could attend to you. As soon as you are able you may return to your ship and be on your merry way as I seem to remember you saying."

The Doctor came in then and seeing his patient awake and drinking rum provided by the men who were suppose to be looking out for his welfare was not happy.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to save his life! And here you all are trying to kill him with drink! Out! All of you out! Out right now!" and began shoving them towards the door.

"We'll be back Jack, as soon as we sober up." William called on his way out the door.

"See you in the morning Captain or at least after we sleep this off." Norrington said on his way out.

"A little rum never hurt nobody!" Mr. Gibbs said as he was shown the way out.

The Doctor checked him over and told him he would probably live. He would have some scars in addition to the ones the Doctor had noticed while working on him, a fact the Doctor doubted would bother the man in the least. The hair around the wound on his head might be a bit thinner than the rest of the hair around it but it would not be noticeable seeing the amount and thickness of said hair.

"Thank you Doctor." Jack said simply.

"Don't thank me Captain Sparrow, thank who ever it is that looks over you when you get yourself in these situations. By all intents and purposes you should be dead." The Doctor replied and left the room.

Within a week Jack was up and around some. He didn't have the energy he usually had and tired easily. He still had to favor his side and head, but at least he had been able to return to The Pearl and sitting on the deck was able to supervise the loading of the rest of the treasure the men were retrieving.

When both ships had received their share of the booty it was time to part company. Jack was sitting on the deck when Commodore Norrington came on the deck of his own ship preparing to make sail.

"Oye Commodore," Jack called to him. "Remember that new wig!"

"As I told you Captain Sparrow, there's nothing wrong with my wig." And seeing his ship was ready to sail, removed his hat and making a grand gesture towards Jack said, "By your leave Captain Sparrow!"

Jack made a floppish wave good bye, and addressing Mr. Gibbs at the wheel said, "Show me that horizon Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Cap'n, the horizon it be."

The End


End file.
